


Both

by Kenmas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenmas/pseuds/Kenmas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you can't have just one, just take both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Both

"Well, we can both have her then." Tooru protectively gripped onto you tightly, so much that you couldn't budge. Kenma calmly nodded his head, in his mind, there was nothing wrong with it. It's not as if you disagreed either. You admit it, you lusted after them both for so long but never had you imagined that you would get to have both of them at the same time. Tooru released you before you even had the chance to gasp, your lips were being locked with his, tongue being smoothed against as Kenma stepped behind you, a hand down your skirt to coax loud, pleasured moans from you. 

Moans tore from your throat and into Tooru's mouth and to no shock, he responded back. You let the pad of your fingers rub against his scalp and you reveled in how damn good it felt.Kenma's fingers curled inside of you, they pumped in and out at just the right pace as you tilted your head back and broke the kiss, a strand of saliva followed you and dripped down your chin. Tooru didn't mind as he pressed his lips against your neck and began to suckle on it until he left a red marking. He then began to nibble on it, leaving a light bite mark over the top of the redness and you felt him grin against your neck, Kenma still working into your pants, feeling your wetness that dripped down his digits.

Kenma removed his fingers from your skirt before his tongue rotated around them, cleaning all of your juices off of them. "Tooru," Kenma calmly said, looking up at the taller male, "Take her shirt off, please" Tooru chuckled at how polite Kenma sounded but still complied with his wishes as his fingertips traveled down your chest to the hem of your shirt then Tooru tugged it upwards, teasingly slow before sliding your shirt off carefully then recklessly tossing it to the side. He doesn't bother to stop there as he skillfully unhooked your bra and removed it from the front, tossing it to the side where the other fabric of clothing lay and where soon, Kenma's and Tooru's clothes would be too.

You felt embarrassed and you felt your cheeks becoming tomato red as your breasts were in plain sight of the two of them. Tooru turned to Kenma, you believed he saw the utter unfairness in all of them and his lips parted slowly before he spoke. 

"Us too." 

They show no hesitation to reach for the bottom of their shirts and tugging it over their heads then throwing it in the same pile. Kenma griped onto your arm lightly before he turned you around and placed a light kiss on your lips. He was much more gentle then Tooru was. He drew your chests closer together, you felt the warmth of Kenma's chest against your bare breasts.

You felt Tooru's kisses on your back and you shivered a bit as you figured you couldn't exactly sit there and do nothing, how bad would that make you look? You mustered the courage to unbutton Kenma's pants and before you got to take it out of his boxers, Tooru stopped you.

"Let's take this to the bedroom." You all nodded simultaneously as headed to the bedroom, you lay down on the bed first and then Kenma kneeled on the side of Tooru's king sized bed and Tooru spread your legs and got in between them. Kenma is the first to remove his hardened cock from his boxers, to your surprise, he's around six and a half inches and thick at that. He moves his cock towards your mouth and you open it, giving him permission to just let you pleasure him this once. You grin as it entered your mouth, your tongue swirled against the shaft then you took nearly all of his length into your mouth, you moved your head up and down, and moaned against it to send vibrations that send nearly electrifying shocks throughout Kenma. Kenma's breathing quickly became heavy and erratic.

Tooru quickly became jealous and muttered some words angrily. He quickly unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his boxers to reveal an eight inch hardened cock right in front of your entrance. He was indeed 'The Grand King'. He didn't hesitate to pull down your soaked panties either, reveling in the sight of your pure wetness, he stuck the tip of his length into you and you gasped loudly. You felt like he was going to tear your apart. 

"Too much for you to handle?" Tooru chuckled and Kenma huffed. It took minutes for you to adjust to his long length probbing inside of you, finally, he got as much of him as he could into you before he started to move. You continued to suck on Kenma's cock, using one hand to stroke the rest that you couldn't fit into your mouth. It was hard to do so though and you had given your self credit for it. Tooru's cock banged into you aggressively, you heard the sound of skin slapping together and you became flustered all over again. Tooru was breathing heavily and so was Kenma.

Tooru gripped onto your hips so hard that he left crescent shaped marks in them. He swiped his tongue against his lips and his eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he aimed for the fucking right spot and oh when he did, you moaned so loudly that the vibrations on Kenma's cock only grew stronger, causing him to shake lightly with pleasure, drool spilled from his mouth as he tilted his head back, it felt way too good, all of this at one time made you want to go crazy.

Tooru thrusted into you a few more times before he spilled his hot liquid into you, overriding his orgasm with a couple of more thrusts before pulling out and looking at Kenma, waiting for him to finish. Kenma soon after poured himself into your mouth, nearly causing you to gag, but you don't. You lifted yourself up, breathing just as heavily as the other two, they both look at you and give you this innocent grin.


End file.
